In common use are a number of different types of exercise equipment for strengthening various muscles of the body. These relate to leg and back muscles, arm and shoulder muscles, and so on. Neglected in the field has been the provision for exercising the toes and fingers of the athlete. Strengthening of toe and finger muscles is highly desirable, moreover, in certain types of athletic activities and sports. Ballet dancers, basketball players and athletes engaged in other activities such as broadjump, tennis, and so forth, improve their performance where provision is made for toe flexor exercises. Additionally, in sports requiring increased finger strength and finger dexterity, a need is present for suitable machines to so strengthen the finger muscles. Certain improvements have been made in exercise machines in general, whereby pulley support for flexible elongate members are cam-shaped rather than circular, thereby including in the design of the machine a varying lever arm and hence varying resistance for the flexible elongate member to the movable exerciser portion to which the cable is attached. This technique may likewise be incorporated in the present invention. However, no art is known, nor are the inventors aware of any machine or device which concentrates upon increasing the strength of the muscles of the toes and fingers, especially the intrinsic muscles of foot or hand which cause phalangeal flexion.